1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method for driving the same, and more particularly, to an LCD capable of reducing crosstalk among adjacent pixels and preventing degraded quality of two-dimensional (2D) images shown on the LCD screen and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Real-world images are perceived by the human eye, and further, so-called three-dimensional (3D) images are formed inside the human brain depending on an apparent displacement of an object viewed along two different lines of sight. Such a displacement or a spatial difference is called parallax. A so-called 3D display device, simulating human vision to form different viewing angles, is capable of conveying 3D images to the viewer. The 3D display device produces two different 2D images with parallax, one for the viewer's right eye and the other for the left eye. Afterwards, the viewer's brain perceives these two different 2D images as a 3D image.
A conventional 3D display is a slit grating auto-stereoscopic display. The theorem of the slit grating auto-stereoscopic display lies on that a user sees images with parallax through both eyes based on an opaque parallax barrier, and the parallax forms stereopsis in the brain. However, the design of the slit grating auto-stereoscopic display has a defect. The defect is that, there is a limit to observation at a larger viewing angle. For example, the left eye should see a left-eye signal only through a vertical polarizer. Once the viewing angle exceeds the limit, the left eye may see a right-eye signal. Conversely, the right eye should see a right-eye signal only through the horizontal polarizer. Once the viewing angle exceeds the limit, the right eye may see a left-eye signal. So, crosstalk occurs when the viewer sees a 3D image.
As such, it is a considerable need for an LCD to resolve the problems occurring in the conventional technology.